Oh
by Englemyer
Summary: A secret had been kept for 4 years, the president has gained knowllege of it and is waiting for Sam to tell Jack.....SJ fluff I have decided to make this a chapter fic. Chapter 4's the last chapter! So it is Now COMPLETE! YAY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh.

Author: Englemyer

Spoilers: Anything from season four and before and of course the promotions of any SGC officer.

A/N: I know this may sound freaky, but I have had many sleepless nights over this story. I watched Grace for the first time in November last year. A couple of weeks ago I just could not sleep when this story kept popping into my head, so I better get on with it! Oh, and thanks to my betta Jiltf.

DISCLAIMER: Um pretty much I don't own anything and I don't own the song addicted by Kelly Clarkson.

Carter walked through the SGC heading towards General O'Neill's office. She had a lot on her mind in the past few weeks. Well not really the past few weeks, the past 4 years. But it all really became relevant when the president made a personal phone call to her exactly three weeks from the day.

This was it; she was going to tell him. She was not going to chicken out for the second time this week.

As she was thinking she drifted into Jacks office automatically. She took a seat straight away after he waved her in as he was on the phone. She started playing with the lamp cord on his desk. He looked at her and mouthed "sorry" as he was trying to wrap up the phone call.

He finally hung up the phone as Sam was lost in her own thoughts. The sound of the phone being placed on the hook startled Sam.

"So Carter what can I do for you?" Jack asked as he crossed his hands on his desk in front of him.

"Um, I need to talk to you about something." Carter stammered.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Jack asked concerned.

"No." She answered plainly as she looked away from him whilst trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Carter?" Jack asked becoming impatient and more worried.

"Well sir, I just came to tell you some news of my dad." She chickened out again. She couldn't bring herself to do it after all these years.

"Oh," Jack frowned. "Well how's Mark doing?" He added for good measure.

"Um, I don't know haven't really had a chance to talk to him." She said calmly.

"So what news have you got?"

"The memorial service is going to be held in 3 days, and I want you to be there." Carter nearly whispered.

"Sure, do you need a lift?" Jack saw how tired Carter looked but there was nothing he could do.

"Yes, that would be great."

"Right, anything else you need just give me a yell."

"Actually, there's something else." This was it; she was going to tell him.

"Yes?"

"For 4 years, there was a secret kept between myself, General Hammond, Cassie, my dad and Janet. I thought now would be a good time to let you know since the recent passing of my dad." She said trying to smile but was not really succeeding.

"Carter, if there is anything I would probably know about it, I have the highest clearance." Jack stated.

"No sir you wouldn't, it has been sitting in the president's office until I felt it was the right time to tell you." Sam continued fiddling with her hands. As Jack was getting more and more nervous.

"What I am trying to say sir it that…Daniel"

Sam was interrupted as Daniel entered Jack's office.

"Hey guys what's up?" Daniel asked as he sat in the chair beside Sam.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Sam muttered heading for the door.

"Carter wait!" Jack called as she was shutting the door.

"Was I interrupting something?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Yes!" Jack said agitated.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You have the worst timing ever." Jack stood and headed for the door.

"What happened?" Daniel now more curious than before.

"She was about to tell me something about a secret she's been keeping for years, I have to go find her." Jack exited the room.

Sam made her way from the check point and to her car. She got in as quick as she could. She slammed the door and before putting her key in the ignition she hit her head against the steering. "Why am I such an idiot?" She kept repeating to herself.

"Hold yourself together solider." She hindered. She started the car and headed for home. She turned on the radio.

It's like you're a drug

It's like you're a demon I can't face down.

It's like I'm stuck

It's like I am running from you all the time

And I know

I let you have all the power

It's like the only company I seek

As misery all around

It's like you're a leech

Sucking the life from me

It's like I can't breathe

Without you inside of me

And I know

I let you have all the power

And I realize I'm never going to quit you over time.

It's like I can't breathe

It's like I can't see anything

Nothing but you

I'm addicted to you

It's like I can't think.

Without you interrupting me

In my thoughts in my dreams

You've taken over me

It's like it's not me like it's not me

It's like I'm lost…

Sam turned the radio off as she was just not in the mood for this particular song at that exact moment.

She arrived at her house and got out of the car and went inside.

Jack had just made it past check point as he was held up by Walter telling him about some meeting for the next day.

He reached his truck, opened the door and got inside. He hit his head into the steering wheel. "O'Neill you're an idiot you should know what's wrong with her." He repeated.

He then straightened up. "Pull yourself together O'Neill." He muttered to himself.

He put the key in the ignition and made his way to Carter's house.

He eventually arrived at her house. He parked his car behind Carter's. It had been so long since he had been at her house; in fact it had been 3 years. And she wouldn't let him in because she was seeing that "Alien guy" anyway. Before that was just after the Za'tarc incident.

He finally got out of his car and walked to her front door. He knocked twice. Sam answered the door with a little girl standing behind her. She had long light brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was rather short as if she were 4 or 5 years old.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she was slowly getting paler and paler.

"Mummy who's that?" The little girl inquired.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked as Sam opened the door further and shut it behind him. The little girl never left Sam side.

"Have a seat." Sam directed Jack to the couch.

Jack sat down and the little girl sat beside Sam.

"Hi, what's your name?" The little girl asked.

"My name is Jack. What's yours?" Jack asked.

"My name is Grace." She replied.

"Ok miss Grace, it is time for you to go to bed. Say goodnight to Jack and then I will tuck you in." Sam said as she clapped her hands.

"Goodnight Jack, I will see you another day!" Grace said enthusiastically.

"I will meet you up in your room in a minute ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes mummy." Grace headed up the stair case.

Mummy thought Jack. "Oh."

Sam headed into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Jack watched every move Sam made as she moved around the kitchen.

"Do want anything to drink?" Sam asked nervously as she placed two mugs on the bench.

"Nope. What's with the Mummy routine anything you want to share? Or are you just going to keep avoiding that?" Jack asked.

"No. I'll tell you everything after I put her to bed. Coffee is in the last cupboard on the right down the bottom. I'll be back in five." Carter made her way up the stairs.

Jack took her offer and made them both coffees he knew he wasn't going to drink. He tapped his fingers on the counter in front of him waiting for the kettle to boil. It started whistling and he poured the boiling water into the two mugs. He placed them both on the coffee table in front of the couch.

He sat down on the end of the couch and picked up one of the mugs and just stared into it.

Sam walked down the stairs and took a seat next to him.

"So?" Jack asked

"So, that was Grace." Sam answered as she picked up her cup.

"She's your daughter?" Jack shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Yes." Sam answered plainly.

"Oh..?"

"Don't you want to know who her father is?" She asked getting frustrated at his lack of interest.

"It's really none of my business is it?" Jack faced her and stared into her eyes.

"Jack, please."

"What do you want Carter a parade? You kept a secret from me, a huge secret, and, and…"

"She's yours Jack." Sam interrupted.

Silence filled the room. They just sat and stared at each other.

"How when…why didn't you tell me?" Jack whispered.

"I didn't know how under the circumstances."

Jack became angry "Under the circumstances that I had fathered a child? What did you think I let this one shoot itself as well?"

Sam recoiled in shock at the thought that he could even image him an unfit parent.

"When we were beneath the surface. I fell pregnant. The deal was if I told you, you would be court marshalled straight away. But, if I kept it a secret so we could still do what we do without punishment." A tear flowed down Sam's left cheek.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did. But what else could I do when they put both of us in a situation like that." Carter added.

"What deal who put you up to this?" Jack said sounding concerned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I went to Kinsey's house to clear Hammond's name with Maybourne, he told me, he had enough dirt to get you out of the air force so fast you'd be a janitor for the rest of your life. I didn't take any notice of it before, but that must have been it. Did he threaten you?"

"What else could I do Jack. I wanted to tell you for so long. When Kinsey died I got the clearance to tell you from the president 3 weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Is that it? Oh. Be angry, or be happy Jack, just don't say oh!" Sam said annoyed.

"What am I meant to say, I have a daughter…a daughter whose mother is the smartest most intelligent women in the world. I have wanted something on the lines of this for a long time now. Now that I've got it, I am a little shell shocked." Jack said as he took her coffee cup and put them both on the coffee table.

"Look Sam, it's going to take me a while to compose myself. You've had 4 years, I've had and hour." He caressed her cheek and she melted into his palm.

"Jack I have wanted to tell you so long. Before my dad died, he told me not let anything stand in the way of finding happiness. I was determined to tell you and that just gave me more of a reason to tell you." She brushed her lips against his.

They pulled apart and just stared at each other.

"What about Pete?" Jack broke there stare.

"He's gone. I couldn't marry someone I couldn't love." She kissed him again.

"I love you, you know that." Sam smiled at his comment.

"I always had a guess you did." Sam replied. "Oh, and I love you too." She added with a smirk.

The end

"A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Oh.

Author: Englemyer

Spoilers: Anything from season four and before and of course the promotions of any SGC officer.

A/N: I decided that I was going to do an epilogue to the story there maybe more I guess. I t is just going to be a bit of fluff and Sam dealing with telling Grace she does have a dad. So maybe not an epilogue. So I guess it will just start where it left off!

LAST TIME!

"I always had a guess you did." Sam replied. "Oh, and I love you too." She added with a smirk.

EPILOUGE!

Jack leant over and kissed her tenderly. She returned the kiss in a more passionate way.

"Jack, where do we go from here?" Sam asked pulling away.

"I don't know, I guess that we can try and do…this." He asked moving his hand back and forth between them. Sam smiled.

"I guess, but our jobs?"

"We'll figure it out…we have to, for Grace." Jack brushed his lips against hers.

"Ok." They smiled at each other. They kissed more deeply and passionately. He started kissing her neck, "Jack" Sam whispered. Jack kissed his way up to meet her face.

Jack suddenly pulled away. "Lets get some sleep and we'll talk about this more in the morning." Jack suggested, as he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.

"Jack, do want to go check on Grace while I get ready for bed." Sam asked as the reached her room.

"Sure. Where's her room?"

"Two doors down on the left."

"Thankyou." Jack blurted out.

"For what?"

"For giving me the chance to be accepted into your life and into our daughter's life."

"Jack, I'm just sorry I never told you earlier. I would've you know. I would have told you the day I found out if I could've." Sam replied. Jack walked towards her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sam its not your fault." He let go of her and headed out the room to Grace's.

He walked down the hallway and into Grace's room. He entered to see her sleeping soundly in her bed. She was covered with a pink butterfly quilt. He walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead as he covered her over as she had pushed it off of herself as he was standing there.

Her eyes fluttered open when he brushed her long brown hair from her face.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hello…Jack. What are you doing here?" Grace asked sleepily.

"I am here to say goodnight."

"Oh…ok, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Jack added as she shut her eyes.

He walked over to her dressing table and picked up a picture that was sitting there. It was a picture of Sam holding her. Grace looked about 6 months old. Jacob was standing behind her. Jack didn't realise that Sam was standing in the door way.

Sam walked in and stood behind him and rapped her arms around his waste. "I've missed so much." Jack said.

"Yeah…but now you'll get to see and help her grow up and you will be there for both of us right?"

"Always." Jack put the picture down and kissed Sam. He held his arms around her tight.

"C'mon lets go to bed." The two held hands and walked down the hall to Sam's room.

He sat on the edge of the bed and stripped down to his boxers and joined Sam in her bed. He snuggled next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam could feel him smile against her back.

"I love you." Sam whispered.

"I know." He responded and she playfully hit him.

"I mean…I love you too."

He kissed her shoulder and they dosed off to sleep.

The next morning Sam and Jack over slept after there eventful night. They woke to a thud on the end of the bed.

"Mummy…wake up!" Grace screeched at the end of her mum's bed.

"Nooooo…not yet." Sam said pretending to ignore her. They did this every morning playfully.

"Mummy please…I am very, very hungry." Grace added.

"Oh you are, are you?" Sam smiled and sat up and noticed Jack was still asleep and hidden under the blankets.

"Your up…good I want some pancakes!" Grace ordered.

"Do I get a kiss and a please first?" Sam smirked.

"Ok." Grace crawled along the bed next to her mother, when she noticed Jack was asleep next to her mum.

"What's Jack doing here?" Grace asked very suspicious.

"Um…he'll be staying here for a while. Is that ok with you?" Sam asked and sat her on her lap.

"Yes, but why?"

"Cause you know how you always asked about your daddy because your grandpa was my dad. And you knew that his name was Jack. "

"Yeah."

"Well Jack is your Dad." Sam smiled to her daughter and then at Jack.

"Hmm did I here my name." Jack said pretending to be asleep.

"Yes." Sam leant down and kissed his lips.

"Ah." Jack smiled and sat up as he saw Grace.

"Hey." Jack said to Grace.

"Hello…Daddy?" Grace asked not knowing whether it was the right thing to say.

"God I love hearing that." He said as he kissed his daughter's forehead. The room went silent for a moment as they all just stared at each other.

"Mummy pancakes." Grace stated.

"Ok. First go clean your teeth and I will be down there in a minute."

"Yes mummy, I'll be counting!" Grace yelled as she left her mother's room.

Jack smiled and looked at Sam. "What are you smiling at?" Sam asked self consciously.

"Nothing," Jack replied and kissed her.

"Oh."

A/N: Tell me what you think, coz I think I might one more chapter about Jacob's funeral. It depends, tell me if you want one or not just so we can see Daniel, Teal'cs and General Hammond's thoughts on this, and maybe they can even go "fishing"!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Oh.

Author: Englemyer

Spoilers: Anything from season four and before and of course the promotions of any SGC officer.

A/N: Ok, this is the second last instalment. This will be at Jacob's funeral. I am taking a punt on Sam's family. I don't know what her brother's like and that she didn't have any other family as well. This is going to be really long. So I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter 3!

Sam placed a dress on her bed. She was still in her PJ's. She looked at what she was going to wear. It didn't seem right. She went back to her wardrobe and took out a pair of black pants and a black shirt. She stared at herself in the mirror.

"I can't do this." She said to herself.

"Mummy, are you ok?" Grace asked as she entered her mum's room. Sam sat on the end of the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes Gracey, I will be." Sam said as she patted the bed guiding Grace to sit down next to her.

"Why are you crying?" Grace asked.

"Well, you know that Grandpa's not coming back, and I guess I'm a bit sad." Sam said tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"But you said he will still watch over us?"

"Yes he will." Sam sniffled and smiled at her daughter, and hugged her.

"Now, off you go downstairs and finish getting ready. Then you can watch some TV while after your done. I will be down in a minute. Your Dad will be home from work soon."

"Ok. Can I watch the Simpson's?" Sam smiled.

"Sure." The little girl bounced to the lounge downstairs.

Sam sat and looked at her clothes on her bed. She picked the black shirt with black pants and her black boots. She got dressed and headed to her dresser. She picked up the gold bracelet her dad had given to her for her last birthday. On the inside of the bracelet it had been engraved. 'To my Sam, be happy; don't ever let anything stop you.'

Sam put it around her wrist. She wanted to cry so badly. She missed him. She wanted him to be there for her. Tears started flowing down her cheeks again. She sat down on the bed and held a pillow close to her chest trying not to shake.

"Sam?" Jack called from down the hall. She quickly wiped her tears from her eyes.

"In here." Jack entered and saw her on the bed.

"Hey." Jack sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"You'll be ok, you'll get through it." Jack reassured her.

"I don't think so, not this time." Sam trembled.

"I'm here now, and I will help you. Your dad would've wanted you to be happy." He kissed her hair.

"I know, it's just I miss him so much." She hiccupped as she cried.

"I know." Jack had no idea what to say. But he knew by him being there made her feel better.

"I love you." Sam whispered.

"Thankyou for being here. For me and Grace." She looked him in the eyes. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Always." He pulled her into a tight hug and brushed his lips against her neck.

"We better go." Jack said as he pulled away. They both stood and headed for the lounge room.

"Mummy, daddy look what I made!" Grace squealed with a piece of paper as she jumped into Jack's arms.

"Now let me have a look at that." Jack turned the picture side ways as he held his daughter.

"Silly daddy, it goes the other way!" Jack chuckled and Sam smiled.

"Right, I see it now." It was a picture of her mum and her grandpa. (A/N: Dad's always no what you draw regardless if there stick figures and completely incomprehensible, he he he lol.)

"It's beautiful kiddo." Jack gave Grace to Sam and placed the picture on the fridge.

"Shall we go?" Sam asked unnervingly.

"Yes, you ready Grace?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" The three exited the house and headed for Jack's truck. It had a bench seat in the front so all of them would fit.

"We'll be meeting my brothers there." Sam assumed.

"Right, well we better hurry up." Jack said turning the key in the ignition.

The trip wasn't very long but was fairly silent. Grace could see how much her mother was upset, so she sat there quietly and looked out the window at the passing objects.

When they arrived there were loads of people at the cemetery. Sam smiled as she saw some familiar faces. The three of them departed the truck. Grace held Jack's left hand as his right was around Sam's waist.

"You ok?" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She sounded back and held him tight.

"Ready when you are." Jack stated as they made there way to the gathering of people.

"Let's go Grace." Jack and Sam walked over to the crowd with a skipping Grace beside them. This caused Jack to grin.

The three of them were greeted by Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel and Teal'c gave each other looks as to why Jack was holding Sam.

"Hey Sam." Sam left Jack's grasp as Daniel pulled her into a hug.

"How are you withstanding Colonel Carter?" Teal'c questioned.

"I've been better." Sam looked at Jack and he gave her a smile. Daniel bent down and approached Grace.

"Hey, what's your name?" Daniel asked curiously wondering why on earth she was holding Jack's hand.

"I am Grace." She beamed getting attention. Daniel gave Sam the 'who the hell is she and why are you and Jack joined at the hip' look. Her face was blank and just turned to Jack who reached for her hand and kissed her forehead. Teal'c raised his left eyebrow at Jack's actions.

Grace then turned to Sam and pulled on her arm.

"Yeah Grace, what wrong?" Sam asked picking her up and holding her tightly.

"Can I go play with Hannah and Michelle?" She asked settled on her mother's hip. The two girls were Mark's kids. Since Grace goes to San Diego every now and then she got to know her cousins very well.

"Sure. Be careful though because they are bigger than you." Sam asserted.

"Ok." Grace hopped down and was about to skedaddle until Sam spoke up.

"Hey, what about a kiss first?" Sam asked.

"Oops." Grace went back over to Sam and kissed her on the check as she knew she had been caught.

"And one for daddy?" Sam suggested. By this stage both Daniel and Teal'c's eyebrows had reached knew record heights.

Grace walked past her mum to go to Jack.

"Be good ok." Jack kissed and hugged his daughter.

"Yes daddy, you be good as well?" Grace said with a hint of sarcasm. Jack put her down and tickled her lightly. She started giggling loudly, so Jack stopped trying not to cause a scene.

"Bye." Grace waved and headed over to the other kids.

"Daddy?" Daniel inquired. Sam moved her way back into Jack's arms.

"Not now Daniel." Jack stated.

"Wasn't expecting that one." Daniel muttered to Teal'c. Just as Daniel went for an explanation, her brother's came over to greet her. Mark her eldest brother hugged her first.

"Hey kid how you holding up?" Mark asked.

"I've been better, you?"

"Well I'm holding up as good as I can." Mark turned to look at Grace and his girls.

"Grace has grown so much." Mark stated as he stood next to her talking and reminiscing with Sam.

Jack stood next to Sam's younger brothers.

Jack shook hands with the men.

"Hi, I'm Alex and this is Michael." Alex said. Alex was about Sam's height with red hair. He was about 30 years old and kind of lanky. Michael on the other hand was about 25, tall and was very broad. He had blondish brown hair. He had bright blue eyes.

"Jack O'Neill." Jack responded. As he released his hand.

"Oh, dad talked very highly of you. He said that you were in the air force with him and Sam." Alex mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm a general."

"Oh," Michael said.

"I take it none of you are in the air force?" Jack asked looking at the now nervous Michael.

"Yes sir, I am a Lieutenant sir." Michael stated.

"Oh, at ease. Your not on duty and I am nearly family so don't worry about. Just call me Jack." Jack grinned. He reminded him of Sam when they first met.

"So you're Grace's Dad?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Jack retorted.

"We had an idea. Dad used to speak as if you were his own son. And, Sam, every second word out of her mouth would be 'Colonel O'Neill did this, Jack did that, and I saw the general today'. I think you get my point." Jack grinned.

"Well I didn't know until Jacob died."

"So I take it you're making up for lost time?" Michael suggested.

"Yeah, I have never known someone like Sam. To meet Grace was a shock, but I'm glad we've got her."

Mark and Sam walked over to Jack and her two brothers. She stood next to Jack and slipped her arm around his waist. He placed his hand on her back to let her know that he was there for her.

"Hey Alex, Mickey. Not telling any bad stories about me I hope?" Sam asked smiling.

"Of course we are." Alex added. This caused Sam, Mark and Jack to smile.

"Well we better go take our seats, the service is about to start." Sam ushered them all over.

They all walked to there seats. There were 5 seats placed next to the grave. The coffin was raised in the middle of the opening. Flowers were placed and arranged on top of the coffin. Many air force officers were there to pay there respects to the great man Jacob Carter.

The boys, Sam and Jack sat on the empty seats that were left for them. They had there names placed on them. Jack was shocked to see his name on one of the chairs, but realized as commander of the SGC it was bound to happen. All those who weren't in the seats stood behind.

Grace sat on Jack's knee. Sam held his hand as she started tearing up as the priest spoke. Grace crawled across to Sam's lap and whispered in her ear.

"Mummy, it will be ok remember he will always watch over us." Sam hugged her daughter tight and kissed her forehead.

The priest dabbled on for a good 20 minutes. It was now Sam's turn to give her farewell to her Dad.

She stood up and looked at Jack and Grace. Sam was covered with tears down her face. She stood up and walked to where the priest was standing. She sniffed and took a deep breath. She looked over to Jack and he mouthed, 'I love you.' She started her speech.

"Jacob Carter was a strong man, a kind man, a father and a grandfather. He loved my brothers and I. He never stopped loving my mother after she died. He used to say I reminded him of her but concluded that I was always more stubborn like himself." Sam wiped away a tear off her cheek. She took another deep breath.

"My father was a hero to all those who knew him and knew of him. He saved me and many other's so many times. He will be missed by all who knew him. Dad was diagnosed with cancer 4 years ago. He beat the cancer and we got to have him around for another 4 years. In those 4 years we became the closest we had ever been. It was a blessing to have him for the time we did." Sam started shaking and hiccuping during her eulogy.

"We love you Dad, and will miss you always. I hope you look down on us from time to time. In last four years you have been my everything dad. I miss you. Because of you I learned how to be happy, how to have everything. I just wanted to let you know dad…I'm happy. I love you and you'll always be in our hearts."

Sam started walking across back to her seat. Every body stood as the music started to play. 6 shots were fired. The flag that was underneath the flowers on his coffin was folded and given to Sam. She past it down to Alex, he passed it to Mick and he passed it down ti Mark. Sam was crying. Jack put his arm around her.

"I miss him."

"I know."

4 X302's passed over head and one broke off. Everybody watched as they flew past.

Later at Sam's house they held a wake. Daniel was sitting on the couch talking to General Hammond about the time Sam and himself and how they had to go find Jacob because Jack and Teal'c were stuck in the X301.

"And he was like 'what am I Scotty?'" They both chuckled.

Jack was chatting with Mark as they hadn't really had a chance to talk all day. Grace was playing with the other kids and surprisingly Teal'c was as well…water guns.

Sam walked through the lounge and saw everyone sitting there. She couldn't handle it. She ran up the stairs to her room. Jack and Daniel saw, they both stood.

"I got this one Daniel." Jack walked up the stairs. For the second time that day same was in a ball hugging her pillow sobbing. He sat down beside her and held her.

"Ssshh, it will be ok. It's over now." Jack whispered.

"I just…I am so sorry for crying I can't help it. You must think I am and idiot or something for crying so much." She wept.

"Don't be sorry, you lost your dad. We all did really. We know how you're feeling. And I don't think you're an idiot, you're smart and beautiful." He moved his hands in circles on her back soothing her as she cried.

"Thankyou Jack."

"What for?"

"For being here for me."

"Always." She turned to face him and kissed him tenderly.

"Are you ready to go back down?" He whispered.

"Uh you don't have to if you don't want." Daniel said standing in the doorway next to Teal'c.

"Coming in?" Jack asked as Sam smiled at Jack's sarcasm.

"Don't mind if I do." Daniel took a seat on the bed and so did Teal'c. Sam looked over to them and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What can I do for you guys?" Sam asked.

"Well since your both here, Teal'c and I have a few question." Daniel said trying not to sound suspicious. Sam smiled and knew where it was going, and Jack just groaned.

"Daniel Jackson and I have been wondering about the conception…" Daniel interrupted and waved his hands in front of Teal'c.

"I think what Teal'c means is how the hell did we not know about Grace?"

Sam squirmed in her seat as well as Jack did.

"Shall I…or do you?" Jack asked.

"No it's fine." Sam gave him a reassuring look.

"Daniel, Teal'c, Grace is mine and Jack's daughter. I didn't have clearance to tell Jack until a few weeks ago." Sam held Jack's hand.

"So you've known for weeks, and haven't told us?" Daniel said slightly hurt directing his question at Jack.

"No, I found out a 3 days ago. When Jacob…"

"Oh."

"How could we not know about this?" Daniel asked.

"I became pregnant when our memories were erased beneath the surface. I only found out after I came back to the SGC." Sam explained.

"How could you hide this?" Daniel asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, it wasn't hard. I mean when I was in BDU's every day you really can't tell the difference. And you guys don't notice things like that anyway. Plus I didn't really get that big because Grace was premature due to stress and gate travel, and when I did I wasn't really on the base that often." Sam responded.

"When was she born?" Daniel once again inquired. Jack winced at the last one.

"Well Daniel I kind of slipped under the radar for that one. When Teal'c was getting over the whole 'I'm a first prime' when I went into labour at Colorado Springs general. My dad was with my and so was Janet and Cass, so I was fine really. General Hammond knew where I was so everything was ok." Sam finished, feeling better about herself for letting go of some of her secrets.

Daniel leant over and hugged her.

"Daniel I am fine really." Sam reassured him.

"I know." He pulled away.

"I express regret for not noticing Colonel Carter. For that I am deeply sorry." Teal'c added.

"Teal'c I'm fine. I think you made it up to me when Jack went missing with Maybourne, so no need to regret." Teal'c gave her a nod.

"So let's say we go back and join the party." Jack said as he clapped his hands together.

"Ok you guys go ahead; I will be with you in a minute." Daniel and Teal'c walked out as Grace came trotting in.

"Hey mummy, guess what I found!" Grace said excitedly.

"What princess?" Sam asked as Grace sat on both Sam and Jack.

"Oh, you're getting heavy." Jack grunted which made Grace and Sam laugh.

"I found a note on the floor in the closet when I was playing hide and seek!"

"Oh. Can I have a look at it?" Sam asked.

"Sure, its got grandpa's writing on it." Grace said. Sam faced her and then faced Jack.

"Don't just sit there, I can't handle the suspense." Jack joked.

"Ok." Sam read aloud.

'_To my dearest Sam._

_You are the best daughter a guy could have. You're smart, funny, brilliant and beautiful. You gave me life Sammie and this is why I'm writing this note. Whether I have told you or not, don't let your job stand in the way of happiness. I was happy with your mother, and you deserve to be happy…really happy, not just content. Don't be satisfied, be happy. Love just as much as you're being loved. If you don't get this by now, I know that I have failed as a father. I told you once to be happy on Prometheus, and you found Pete. I am telling you to truly be happy. _

_Prometheus was really me not a hallucination. I found a way to connect with you through a Gou'ald communication device. I saw what you saw Sam. Tell him what you want. Don't just one day come home and regret, go out and get him. I will always be with you no matter what decision you make Sammie. Tell your brother's I love them very much._

_Love Dad.'_

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "I hear you dad, and I am happy." She turned and looked at Grace on her father's lap. She kissed Grace's forehead. Jack brushed Grace's hair from her face.

"Daddy are you happy like mummy now?" Jack looked at his Daughter and then at Sam.

"Yep Grace I think I am." Jack turned and kissed Sam tenderly on the lips.

"Wanna go fishing next weekend?" Jack asked Grace.

"Yes, mummy can we go." Sam giggled and turned to Jack.

"That we can do."

A/N: Well one more chapter to go hope you liked it, tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Oh.

Author: Englemyer

Spoilers: Anything from season four and before and of course the promotions of any SGC officer.

A/N: Ok this is the last instalment I think. Anyway it takes off where SG1, Jack and Grace go fishing based after Mobius. It will be a happy chapter compared to the last one. So I hope you all like it, and I love to here your thoughts, so please review it makes each one of my stories worth it!

CHAPTER 4!

The last week had been great in the Carter house hold. (Well Carter and O'Neill household.) Jack was practically living there. He and Grace were getting along really well. She had seemed to have adapted to him very quickly.

Sam and Jack had also adapted very well to the new arrangements. The two were acting like they had never been apart. Nobody at the SGC had taken any notice to there new attitude towards each other…except for Walter and Siler who found them making out in Carter's office. But they kept there mouths shut.

Daniel and Teal'c had been very quiet about any knowledge of the two of them being together. Though, every now and then Daniel had made the odd comment to put Sam and Jack off balance, but they honestly didn't care.

In the Carter/O'Neill household they were getting ready to go to Jack's cabin for some quality fishing.

"Mummy hurry up, we're waiting for you!" Grace yelled up the staircase.

"Wait a minute would you; I am trying to get dressed!" She yelled back from her room.

Jack heard the yelling and walked into the house after packing the car. He and Grace walked up the stairs and down the hallway.

"You need any help?" Jack asked sarcastically as he and Grace entered Sam's room.

"No." She replied. Jack and Grace sat on her bed waiting.

"Is there no privacy in this house any more?" She asked with a smile.

"Well has there ever been?" Grace asked seriously. Jack just laughed and started tickling her.

"Daddy…stop…I can't breath." Grace said in between laughs.

"Ok, ok I'll stop. Have you packed everything?" Jack asked.

"I think so." Grace answered.

"Even Major Matt Mason?" Jack asked with an evil grin.

"Oh, no I haven't I'll go get him." Grace quickly bolted out of the room to get her 'doll'.

Sam was still getting dressed. She was trying to do up the back of her navy blue jumper as it had buttons all the way round the collar to the back.

"Jack can you do the last button up for me?" She asked sweetly. Jack got up and headed towards her. He started doing it up.

"I'd prefer to undo it." He murmured in her ear. She let out a slight giggle as he kissed her neck.

"Jack stop it, Grace is in the other room, and we have to go." She breathed as he was kissing her more tenderly on her neck then leading to her mouth repeatedly.

"Mummy I can't find Major Matt!" Grace yelled from her room.

"Coming," Jack called. He had managed to undo the buttons on the left side of her jumper. She kissed him tenderly and patted him on the bum as he exited the room.

"You play mean Sam." He said as he left the room with a grin.

Sam turned and looked in the mirror. She liked the look of the way her jumper fell with the buttons undone, so she left it and made her way to Grace's room.

She entered with the sight of Jack on all four's looking under Grace's bed. On the other hand Grace was standing behind him saying she said she last saw the "doll" under there. But not to Jack's knowledge she had the doll in her back pocket of her army print cargo pants.

She was trying to giggle quietly as she was out smarting her dad.

"Grace that's not very nice making your dad get down on the floor like that. He has bad knees you know." Sam giggled. Grace was waving her finger in front of her lips expressing Sam to be quiet.

"She's got it in her pocket doesn't she?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Sam answered plainly.

"Grace?" Jack asked.

"Yes daddy." Grace answered with a giggle.

"When I get up, you better run cause I am going to tickle you to till you say uncle." Jack groaned as he attempted to get up. He rolled on his back before Grace moved and he grabbed her and started tickling her. Sam joined in. They were all laughing.

After there tickling spree they all headed for the truck. Grace sat with Major Matt under her arm in the back. This time she sat in the back because Jack had finally cleaned it out. He buckled her in and opened the door for Sam. Sam kissed him tenderly and then got in.

He walked to the other side of the truck and got in. He put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"To oz." He said as they pulled out of her driveway.

The three of them finally arrived at the cabin. It had been the first time Sam had ever been there as well as Grace.

When Jack pulled up Grace was asleep in the back seat. Sam turned to see her sleeping soundly.

"Don't wake her, I'll carry her in and put her in the spare room." Jack whispered.

"Ok, thankyou." Sam whispered back and kissed him tenderly.

They both got out of the truck. Sam opened the back door for Jack to get sleeping Grace out of the back. He then unbuckled her seatbelt, and cradled her in his arms. He carried her to the cabin like a little baby. Sam quickly caught up with him and Grace after she shut the back door to the truck. She grabbed the keys from Jack's pocket and opened the front door.

Jack made his way down the hall and placed the sleeping child on the bed. He covered her over with the quilt that was on the bed and placed the "doll" under her arm. He kissed her forehead and shut the door and headed back to the lounge.

"So this is it…hope you like it." Jack said as he swayed on his heels in the doorway of the lounge. Sam made her way over to him and hugged him.

"I love it. It's a shame I didn't visit years ago." She whispered as he hugged her back.

"Well, let's not dwell." He joked then kissed her warmly.

"How 'bout we unpack everything tomorrow, it's late and I am tired, and I'm sure you are to." Jack assumed.

"Yeah, so where do we sleep?" Sam asked suggestively.

"Down the hall opposite Grace…shall we Colonel?" Jack gestured down the hall.

"After you, General" Sam said with a smile.

Sam and Jack had been asleep for the last few hours. They both woke from an abrupt scream from where Grace was sleeping. Sam rose to her feet immediately as did Jack.

"Did you here that?" Jack asked worriedly. Sam nodded.

Jack pulled on some sweats and Sam put on her robe and they both made there way to Grace as quick as possible.

They walked in to find Grace weeping in a ball on the bed.

"Where am I mummy?" Grace asked in tears as Sam sat next to her on the bed.

"It's ok Grace, where at daddy's cabin; we put to you in here because you were asleep when we got here. We're sorry we didn't wake you." Sam said apologetically as she soothed the girl as she stroked Grace's back.

"Me too," Jack interrupted as he sat beside Sam. The girl wriggled on to both of there laps. She looked up at them and smiled.

"That's ok. I tired can I go to sleep now." Sam grinned at how she could change from one mood to another.

"Sure you can." Jack brushed the hair from her face. Sam and Jack tucked the little girl in and made there way to the kitchen to have some coffee.

As Jack manoeuvred his way around the kitchen, Sam watched him intently. She was glad that she was here. She was glad that she was there with him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sam asked as she grabbed her cup of coffee from him.

"Um, you wanna fish?" Jack asked with the famous shit eating grin.

"I thought the video said there was no fish in your pond?" Sam said smiling and taking a sip from her coffee.

"That was harsh." He pretended to be hurt, but she knew he wasn't.

"Well, I have had many a conversations with Teal'c." She said now mocking him.

"Oh really, and what did the big guy for tell?" Jack asked sarcastically as they took a seat on his couch.

"Just that you confiscated the mobile phone and that it the trip was extremely bug friendly." She said giggling. He grabbed both of there cups and placed them on the coffee table.

"That's quite enough Colonel." Jack said as he took her in his arms.

"Or what General, you'll have me for insubordination?" Sam smiled as he kissed her lovingly.

"I might just do that." He kissed her again but this time more passionately. The two laid in each others arms, sleeping until sunrise.

Sam and Jack once again woke abruptly, but this time to a thump on top of them.

"G' mornin mummy. Daddy wake up." Grace said slightly high pitched for Jack's liking and shaking his arms roughly.

"That's it, your so going to get it." Jack laughed as he tickled Grace. She giggled and Sam just shook her head and chuckled.

"Ok you two, you can stop that now. Grace go get your dressing gown on and your slippers on. Jack go get them out of the car." Sam asked with a smile and fluttering of her eyelashes. Grace was now situated in Jack's lap.

"Hey Grace, what do you say, you think mummy needs a tickle?" Jack asked as Sam stopped smiling and shook her head.

"I say yes daddy." Grace responded.

"No Jack," Sam said trying not to laugh as she attempted to get off the couch but Jack pulled her back down. He started tickling her and she continued giggling.

"Alright, I give up, please stop tickling me." Sam begged in between laughs.

"Alright, alright, that's enough Grace we should probably let your mum go." Jack said with a wink.

After that Grace got up and headed upstairs to get her jumper to put on whilst Sam made breakfast and Jack unpacked the truck.

"Breakys ready." Sam shouted from the kitchen. Grace rushed down stairs and Jack rushed in from outside dropping the bags in the door way along the way.

"You O'Neill's always thinking about your stomachs." Sam said as they all sat around the table.

"Thankyou." Jack said as he past Sam and kissed her and sat down.

"DID I HEAR BREAKFAST?" They all heard from out side. They all turned to see Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie standing out side of the cabin. Grace leapt to her feet as she saw Cassie.

"CASSIE" She squealed as she ran out the front door.

"Hey Grace." Cassie hugged the small girl.

"What took you so long?" Jack asked at the doorway of the cabin with him and Sam joint at the hip.

"Oh, Teal'c was showing us the 'short cut'" Daniel said sarcastically.

"So everything is well O'Neill?" Teal'c asked looking in Carter's direction.

"I would say so." Jack turned to Carter than back to Teal'c.

Silence.

Cassie finally said something to break the awkward silence.

"Well Grace, I have a present for you!" Cassie said loud and proudly.

"Oooh what is it?" Grace asked eagerly.

"Yeah Cass, what is it?" Sam asked concerned.

"Well, you will all just have to wait and see."

"Jack can I have your help for a moment if it's physically possible to get you away from Sam's hip?" Cassie asked mischievously which got a snort out of Daniel and made Sam go a bright shade of pink.

"Since you asked so nicely…sure." Jack said sarcastically.

"Is that ok with you Sam?" He asked playing with the Cassie's question and she of course played along.

"Sure." She turned and he gave her a very passionate kiss which he ended up dipping her on an angle. Once the kiss had finished there were a lot of rolled eyes.

"O'Neill, have you not procured that position before when we were going throu…" Teal'c asked with the raise of an eyebrow, as he was interrupted by Jack.

"…So what did you need help with Cass?" Jack asked following her avoiding the question.

"Jack?" Sam questioned.

"Later." Jack answered.

"Well there is a surprise in the back of Daniel's car. Everybody go inside and we'll bring it in." Cassie said whilst her and Jack headed to Daniel's car.

Grace ran inside quickly followed by Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Mummy I wonder what it is?" Grace asked as she sat eagerly on her mother's lap in the lounge.

"I don't know. Daniel, am I going to have to do damage control after we get this surprise?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You might." Daniel said avoiding her question.

Meanwhile outside at Daniel's car.

"You didn't?" Jack said seeing something gold jumping in the back of Daniel's car.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't help it…every kid should have one right?" Cassie smiled knowing she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Jack opened the door and a little golden retriever jumped out into his arms.

"How old is he?" Jack asked as the dog was licking his face.

"SHE is 6 weeks old." Cassie corrected.

"I don't think Sam's going to like this." Jack said as he carried the dog towards the house.

"She'll just have to get used to it." Cassie said evilly.

Cassie walked into the house first.

"Now Grace shut your eyes and I'll give it to you." Cassie instructed.

"Ok." And she did.

Jack walked in with the dog in his arms. Sam's face dropped.

"It's so cute." She said as she headed over to it.

"You like it?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yep its gorgeous." She patted the puppy's ear.

"What is it?" Grace asked with her eyes closed.

"Hold on." Jack placed the puppy in Grace's lap.

"Oh…it's a puppy." Grace squealed.

"Thank's Cassie." Grace said as she played with the dog.

"What are you gonna name her?" Daniel asked as he patted the dogs head.

"Um…I think I will call her Chaka." Grace said.

THE END.

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I just thought I could get this last bit written before I went to bed, so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think!   


End file.
